<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Life of an NPC by La Rose (EmeraldWriter)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418421">The Life of an NPC</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose'>La Rose (EmeraldWriter)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG Collections [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, NPC Arrow, NPC Rose, Nicknames, Player Rose, Romantic Fluff, So Married, Video Game Mechanics, advanced game technology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:21:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26418421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/La%20Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arial Narrow belongs to MundaneOwl<br/>This was a birthday giftfic for them~</p><p>Rose falls for Arrow, the NPC. Despite no reward, he couldn't help himself from visiting everyday just to talk and give them gifts. Maybe it was an unhealthy obsession, but he was definitely in love. And who could stop him when it was his own choice?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creampuff cake, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Rose/Arrow, Rosella Sans/Arial Narrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OG Collections [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Life of an NPC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MundaneOwl/gifts">MundaneOwl</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NPC - Non Playable Character</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He couldn’t move much nor react. Stationed to be stuck in this place on the same spot everyday, it was a normal thing in this world for people like him. No matter how many days passed or whoever came up to him, he was bound to this place. What’s worse, he was given no dialogue. Your typical silent NPC with [...] as the main text. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unfair. The developers gave others more, so why was he given the short end of the stick? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, he wouldn’t have bothered arguing such a thing. It was normal after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But ever since that day, he wanted to try. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t just your silent NPC. But a hidden boss in the fantasy game called {Soul Wings}. He wouldn’t be unlocked through normal means in the plot but his time to shine were still in the making. So he was placed in a difficult dungeon, simply for decoration. Standing like a statue at the very end of the dungeon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on his programming, he was considered a ‘Lost Soul’. NPCs who needed ‘rescuing’ but he was the only exception due to his ‘bio’ and ‘plot’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why, once people talked to him, their quests were considered finished and the people would leave immediately. There was no point in staying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, that should have been the case. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But one person, a skeleton race of a berserker class, came up to him to ‘talk’ one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god. You’re beautiful!” Bright red pink eyelights stared up at him with emotions that could be guessed as adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, he responded. [...] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Rose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer really my type and just, ****! I want to marry you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe~ I’ll come back again. No. I’ll come by everyday and shower you with my love~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose leaned in to peck his cheek, and then skipped away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…… This was the first time he’s ever encountered someone like that. Kissing his cheek and looking at him with such bright eyes … As Rose said they’d do, the skeleton came everyday. Addressing themselves as male despite their physical appearance resembling female anatomy, Rose chattered about his day, what he likes, and continued to kiss his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This went on for a whole month to his surprise. Considering how he doesn’t say or do anything back, for Rose to come everyday … It was unbelievable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not once did he not see the lively skeleton coming to greet him, treating him like a lover. It elevated to touching him and hugs. Then to gifting presents which, mind you, he can’t really show the gesture to receive. So the boxes of chocolates, roses, bouquets, all of them were ‘gifted’, and taken by the system. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, he didn’t mind the company and … even began to look forward to it. He enjoys listening to anything Rose talks about and starts to wish he could do more than just [...]. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say hubby,” That was his title now. “It’s almost our 100th day anniversary. Can you believe it?! Hehe~” He actually couldn’t. “I was thinking … maybe … Can’t I at least know yer name?” His icon was ‘Lost Soul’, so asking for his name is … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose didn’t expect much of course. Despite how much he spent his real money on gifts, this wasn’t a player but an NPC. Even if he wanted to have more interactions, it doesn’t follow the script of the game. But he really liked the NPC. First it was based on appearance, sure. But it grew on him to the point of obsession. His friends had already told him that there was no benefit wasting real money on the game to gift someone who isn’t even a player. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Insane. Crazy. Rose couldn’t help himself from feeling this way. He liked this person regardless and it wasn’t hurting anyone if he crushed hard on this particular character. Let him fangirl all he wants! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay if you dun say it. I still love you lots.” Rose leaned up and this time, kissed soft unmoved lips. He really liked him a lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart pounded in his chest, drumming loudly. Maybe his ears were red despite his lack of expression, because he felt heat rush up to his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whether by some miracle or programming schematic, he was able to say: [... Arial Narrow.] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose blinked owlishly. Surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arial was surprised too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gasp! Y-Your–” Rose heaved loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arial thought he was going to have a heart attack and inwardly worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EEEEEEEEeeeeEeeEEeeEEEEEEEE!” What a screech. “I can’t believe it!” Rose was jumping for joy and was over the moon with jubilee. “You talked! And I got yer name! My god yer voice!” Arial’s poor ears … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hubby is the best! Tomorrow, I’m ordering a marriage certificate and getting us matching rings!” Was he just proposed to? “Though we can’t have a legit wedding ceremony, I’ll still buy a wedding dress for you~ Exciting right~?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...] He was sadly back to his usual dialogue, but Rose wasn’t deterred in the slightest. As he’d promised, he wore a wedding gown, signed their names on paper, putting a copy of the certificate by Arial’s side, and put the rings on Arial’s finger and his own. The system didn’t take this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s official~!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Seeing Rose gaze at him so lovingly with the brightest and most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, Arial really wanted to bend down and kiss his wife himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, that was beyond his capabilities. He was thankful that Rose took the initiative to kiss him again afterwards. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The days passed once more and though they were married, Rose couldn’t do much of anything more than visit and give hm gifts and chat like before. No new dialogue from him even after their 200th day or the 300th. It discouraged Arial. He really wanted to speak more. To let Rose know everything about how he feels. How much he wants to move and embrace his wife, holding him dearly and tightly. Kissing their mouth over and over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet he could do nothing but stand and watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And soon, the fated day came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hubby … even though I love you so much … I can’t play this game anymore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arial’s heart raced, emotions in disarray at this bomb that dropped on him. He should've anticipated it’d come, but … it hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not because I don’t want to. I love spending time with you. Crazy, right? Even though I only know yer name and you do nothing else but stand there and be pretty, I can’t help loving you anyway. Hehe~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the main reason …” Rose adorned a sad smile as he hugged Arial. “I don’t have much time left … I’m dying from cancer, and … I’m actually weak right now. Haha. I dun have the energy to move my hands as much as before. I’m actually struggling to make coherent sentences … typing slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So dun be sad okay?” Rose intertwined their hands with matching rings, smiling warmly. “I’ll still be yer wife no matter what. Hehe~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sadness in his heart couldn’t measure up to the tears Arial wanted to shed. Emotions whirring and stirring. He wanted to break the system so he could show Rose how much he treasures him. But all he could muster up was: [...] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was too cruel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the gentle kiss they shared … was not as sweet. This was a goodbye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time, Rose stayed with him for as long as he could until the system logged him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since then, he never saw Rose anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he waited for several days that turned into months, his skeleton wife was no more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arial wanted to cry. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The time for the game expansion came, and the developers added more features by finally unlocking the new area to progress the plot. The system was down for maintenance as players waited with anticipation to play the game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arial woke up, and blinked. He found himself in a luxurious room, and immediately knew what and where he was. This was the bedroom of his castle. Though it was revealed in the plot that he was a hidden boss, getting to him will still take players time to defeat those before him. Plus, there were requirements to fulfill before anyone can dare to come and challenge him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In this regard, he was free to move much more than he thought. It was definitely an upgrade from before. He even had a new costume design. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a glint of silver had him freezing on the spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, on his ring finger, was the same ring Rose had given him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>… Rose. He still remembered his wife. His … !!! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Information reached his core as Arial sprinted out of the bedroom and down to the East Wing. He resided in the West Wing so the trek took some time until he was slamming the doors open to another bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The person in said room jumped from being startled silly. “What’s wrong, hubby?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Arial couldn’t believe it. So much so that he staggered on his way to embrace them tightly in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof! Did ya have a bad dream?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Yes.” Arial parted just enough to look into familiar eye lights. “I didn’t get to tell you … how much I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife blinked before chuckling. “Yer telling me now aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arial nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wife laughed some more and leaned up for a kiss. “I love you too~ Forever and eeeevveeeerr! After all, I’ll still be yer wife no matter what.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that bright and beautiful smile once again, Arial was able to smile back this time. “Mn.” He won’t miss this chance. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>